


Electric love

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BVB, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rain, Scared Erik, Smut, Thunder and Lightning, Topping from the Bottom, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little Erik hated thunder, the noise made him unsettled. He had managed to hide it, but that's about to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time ever doing anything with real people a forgive me. Also if anybody has requests on any pairing inside of the German national team or any other, I'll do my best to give it to you.
> 
> Enough rambling hope you enjoy.

Erik sighed as he looked out the large window of his apartment. He took in the rain poring from the sky. The brown haired footballer was taken from his thoughts by a certain blond.

"Thank God we don't have to be out in that", Marco muttered as he moved closer to Erik.

The day went fairly quickly, until the flash of lightning illuminated the darkened room, Erik shut his eyes tightly and his fingers tugged on the blond's hair, causing the older man to wince.

"What's wrong, Erik,", Marco questioned as he sat up to face him.

"M fine", Erik shook with the next clatter and Marco knew what was wrong.

"There is something wrong, you can tell me", Marco smiled as his rubbbed thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles.

"You'll think it's stupid", Erik dismissed.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say that you're afraid of the thunder and lightning?", Marco wondered.

"It's stupid", Erik grumbled as he burrowed into Marco, as a louder, more menacing clap of thunder rattled the apartment.

"It's not babe, c'mon, up", Marco smiled as he pulled the younger man into his lap, where Erik breathed in the scent of his body wash on Marco's neck.

"Are you sure you don't find it silly, I'm a grown man for crying out loud".

"You're not silly, I promise", Marco kissed the side of his head before littering little one all along his face.

They say like that for a few minutes, with Erik jumping ever time thunder rumbled. Marco devised a plan in his head. He got out from underneath the younger man.

"Let's go to bed", Marco rugged on his wrist and Erik followed him.

The two of them settled into their bed, Marco's chest being used as a pillow but the older man didn't care. They mindlessly flicked through the movie channels before setteling on Bad Neighbours. Erik focased on the film as Marco out his plan into action. His hand slowly danced down Erik's chest, eyes flicked to his face and Marco pressed their lips together in a filthy kiss. They only seperated for air before Marco was kissing him again on his neck, surely leaving bruises with his nipping and sucking.

"Marco, Mar, please", Erik grunted as his eyes shut in pleasure as Marco's fingers began to work over the semi hard bulge in his sweat pants.

"Please what?", Marco replied with a grin.

"Marco Reus don't you dare tease me today, just fuck me", Erik moaned as he lifted his hips so the blond could remove his sweats.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you", Marco promised as he kissed Erik once again.

Marco rid both of them of their remaining clothes, he slowly kissed down Erik's chest kissing as he lubed up two of his fingers and gently spread the cold liquid over the sensitive area. Erik shivered and Marco looked at him, it was always the thing between them, completely and utterly make sure that the other consented.

"Go on, it's just a bit cold", Erik smiled before Marco worked his fingers inside of him.

Moans filled the room and once Marco deamed Erik ready he withdrew his fingers much to the annoyance of the younger man. Marco rolled his eyes before he rolled a condom on and lubed himself up. He switched their positions so now Marco was rested on the pillows with Erik on top of him, straddling his hip. Without breaking eye contact Erik lined himself with Marco's dick and sank into the the length, his face contorted into one of pleasure. 

"Fucking hell, do you have any idea how hot it it, having you move on me like that", Marco groaned as his fingers dug into the pale hips.

The only sounds that filled the room was skin slapping on skin, moans and breathless whispers as both men chased their orgasams.

"Marco, I'm so close please', Erik begged, as Marco flipped the over and hit his prostate dead on with one hard thrust.

Erik swore that he saw stars when he came, Marco swallowed down the moans with an open mouth kiss as Erik's inner walls tightened and milked him for all his worth. Once Marco pulled out he tied the condom and threw it into the bin and took a tissue fron the bed side table and wiped up Erik's chest as the younger one moaned loudly. The two lay beside each other in silence, Erik kissed Marco's forehead before he wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you".

"It's fine Erik, love you so much, looks like the thunder's passed", Marco grinned.

"That was your plan all along, fuck me so I'd forget about the storm".

"It worked".

"I hate you", Erik grumbled but snuggled closer to Marco.

"No you love me", Marco laughed.

"Yeah, I do, I love my Marco, wouldn't trade you for the world".

"Of course you wouldn't, who else would make you pancakes in the morning and not tell anybody?", Marco questioned only to find that the brown haired man had fallen asleep.

"I love you", Marco whispered before he, himself drifted off to sleep with the tv in the back round.


End file.
